


Jealousy

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: “I’m not jealous, I’m just practicing my pout.”





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at writing a Disgaea5 drabble. Hope you enjoy ^^

“I’m not jealous, I’m just practicing my pout.”

Samuel looked at Vince incredulously. It was almost hard to believe that a Martial Artist would admit to pouting. Not to say that it wasn’t somewhat endearing. But to say he wasn’t jealous was an outright lie.

Not with the way Vince had his arms around Samuel’s waist, keeping him pressed firmly against his side.

As a Warrior, Samuel could easily remove himself from Vince’s grip. Well, maybe not easily. But after a struggle, he could free himself. But he didn’t want to. Vince was clingy.

“You always feel the need to practice your pout when I’m talking to Killia?”

The pout on Vince’s lips turned into a slight frown and his greedy arms tugged him closer. “Are you doing it on purpose?”

Samuel reached around and pulled on his braid firmly. Not a harsh manner, but hard enough to get a wince from the martial artist. “I don’t do that shit, partner. You know that. Why are you clingy today?”

Vince didn’t answer at first. But soon his pout returned. “You and Killia were the centrefold in the Nether Gossip Magazine.”

Samuel blinked. Before he frowned, his eye twitching.

That damn ninja and his blasted camera. Cpt Chop Chop. Yeah, that was his name. He was the rebel army’s resident paparazzi. Taking pictures, creating gossip, making shit-ton of money.

Next time he saw the dude, he was hurling a Prinnie at him.

But first, he needed to reassure Vince. That may take some time. Some alone time, that was.


End file.
